


The Book Of Words

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Golem, Castiel Held Down, Dean Directs The Show, Dean Watches Golem Fuck Cas, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Golem can do things to Cas that Dean can’t, and with a few additions to the book, they find a way to make it work.Or, how Golem was not going to pass up the chance to sleep with the hot angel.





	The Book Of Words

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Like that.”

Cas’s back forms a bow shape as Golem ploughs him deep and hard; he keens, sweat breaking out on his skin, but it doesn’t matter because Golem’s got Cas’s wrists pinned to the table, and the angel’s going nowhere.

“Make him feel it.”

It’s kind of like watching a Doberman and a chew toy, all of Cas’s power for nothing against a creature of clay made flesh, especially since the sigils Dean drew on Cas’s tummy in sharpie have his Grace all tucked away.

Golem can’t damage him, but he can sure as hell fuck him over good, in ways that Dean can’t because angel vs human and because he has an automatic safety switch where Cas is concerned.

He can’t leave the kind of marks on Cas that he wants to, that Cas would wear hidden beneath shirt and suit, pressing on them in quiet moments and remembering how Dean put them there.

But he can give them this, and Golem agreed to help in that deep rumbling tone, and Dean figures just because he’s clay made life, doesn’t mean the big guy’s been ignorant of the hot angel in their family.

Just as well Dean’s made it clear this is just a friend doing favours for a friend and nothing more.

When Cas comes, Golem fucks him through it, and then gathers Cas to him, and pins his wrists behind his back, using Cas until he finds his own release.

Dean can tell when the sweat and Golem’s skin on skin contact have wiped off part of the sigils because Cas goes from shuddering helplessly in those big hands to settling a little and calmly extricating himself from Golem’s grip.

He looks immediately for Dean, and Dean goes to him, takes Cas into his arms, and kisses him.

Golem steps away, and picks up The Book, and his clothes.

“Dean,” he says. “Angel.”

Cas runs a gentle hand down the big creature’s arm, and then Golem leaves them.

Dean wonders, as he takes Cas into the shower, and washes off the rest of the marks, and washes him out, what other words he can put in that book, that will meet all their desires.


End file.
